


Pas de Deux

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was someone new in Hannibal’s social circle.</p><p> He had heard talk for weeks of the mysterious Liam, his ethereal beauty and quick wit, though he always seemed to miss the man by mere moments.</p><p> There was a part of him that was starting to feel snubbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

There was someone new in Hannibal’s social circle.

He had heard talk for weeks of the mysterious Liam, his ethereal beauty and quick wit, though he always seemed to miss the man by mere moments.

‘Liam? He’s left, you just missed him!’

‘I do believe he is around here somewhere.’

‘You mean you’ve never met him? Oh you must! I will be sure to introduce you!’ 

There was a part of him that was starting to feel snubbed, though why a man he’d never met before felt the need to do so was strange indeed.

Three weeks of talk culminated into a party at Lottie Maudans, a wealthy socialite that Hannibal was lucky to have met his first week again abroad though this time he was sure his appearance was unmistakably other. No one would have known him for Hannibal Lecter: long hair, a short cut beard, and colored contacts did wonders for a disguise.

He stood in the middle of Lottie’s ballroom, eyes scanning the room for the mysterious Liam. The same sycophants were around and he loathed them all, but beauty and opulence were vices that were hard to give up regardless of how easy they were to trace.

“MARKUS!”

Hannibal turned and spotted the lady herself, Lottie’s eyes wide with excitement as she scuttled towards him. He allowed a grab of his left hand as she nearly squealed, “He’s here!”

He could not help the elevated interest. “Your mysterious Liam?”

Lottie nodded, “Come, come!”

His hand was pulled and he wanted to chop her wrist off for the indignity, though once he made his way to a very large group who seemed to surround a man with his back to him Hannibal felt a lot less upset.

“Liam, this is Markus!”

Liam turned and Hannibal nearly doubled over, stepping forward even before the smile lit Will’s face. “Hello.”

Hannibal held out his hand and they shook, a tremor a the touch. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Will had cut his hair rather short, near shaved completely, and his eyes were a deep brown.

Hannibal hated every change, even down to the very expensive suit he now wore.

“I feel the same, sir. I have heard of you, but it’s been very hard to track you down.”

Hannibal wanted to throw himself at Will, beg him to stay, and ask what he’d learned so long apart. “I would love to get to know you better,” he said instead, “Though your admirers would miss the pleasure of such stimulating company.”

The blush on Will’s cheeks was genuine and Hannibal wanted to rub against it, press his hands to the warmth and praise him repeatedly so it would never go away.

“They can deal without for a few minutes.”

They headed for the balcony, closed off and secluded as it was, and the moment he closed the door Hannibal could not help his eagerness.

“You have learned yourself.”

Will ran a hand over his bare jaw. “I’ve learned to blend in, to explore the open opportunities in front of me, and,” he stepped forward into Hannibal’s space, “I’ve learned to survive.”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek and the shiver it induced was addicting.

“Have you?” his fingers caressed Will’s bare skin, “I am ashamed to admit I miss the beard.”

Will laughed, reaching out to touch the hair on Hannibal’s chin. “I’m not ashamed to admit this is doing it for me.”

Hannibal’s eyes filled with tears. “I did not think you’d return to me.”

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s with tentative softness once, then again with much more force as they tasted each difference time had created between them.

Will pressed his cheek to Hannibal’s as he parted them, a shaking breath released across Hannibal’s ear, “A year and you still taste the same.”

“As do you,” Hannibal murmured, hand coming to the short hair at Will’s nape, “You do not feel the same.”

Will laughed softly. “No,” he pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek, nuzzling just enough to make Hannibal ache for more.

“Did you learn anything else on your journey of self discovery?”

Will lifted his cheek and stared into Hannibal’s eyes.

“I’ve learned that time still passes so much slower without you.”


End file.
